Ufa the Red Asp
|class = |skills = |faction = Red Asp |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Hallin's Stand |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Ufa the Red Asp is a Redguard found in Hallin's Stand. He is the leader of the Red Asp. Interactions Hallin's Burden The Seventh Legion has taken over Hallin's Stand. The Vestige is tasked with learning more about the occupation. The Lion's Den After learning more about the occupation, the Vestige is tasked with discovering who let the Legion into the city. A Thirst for Revolution The Shifting Sands of Fate Dialogue ;Hallin's Burden "These old eyes see you! Come, come!" "You did not see me, did you? No one sees the poor, the sick. The oppressed! You help these people of Hallin's Stand, but for what? You put yourself in harm's way, but why?" :My reasons are my own. Who are you? "One of the destitute, no more. I have nothing, except my eyes and ears. And I see Yarah wants to trust you, but she cannot. Not until now. She will look for signs of treachery, and find none. But even that will not be enough." ::Why doesn't she trust me? "Unimportant! But here is how she will. She waits by the tavern, as she was spying on you. Go to her, clasp her hands, and tell her that the Red Asp lives." ;The Lion's Den "I've seen the girl. It's not too late." "The couple despairs, but all is not lost! Nothing is without hope, until the last breath! Let me tell you of their child. Come, come!" :Where is she? "The Imperial fool Quatrius believes he's invincible. And in a way, he is. If one were to raise a blade against him, his soldiers would surely cut down the child out of spite. But there are other ways to cow a man." ::How? "Not how, but where! Go to the pavilion in the shadow of the palace. You are already armed! Armed with the knowledge that he is a coward! With that, you must defeat him!" After uncovering Ufa's true identity: "I spoke to the captain after you left. He was more than willing to help, after the good turn you gave him. The traitor is well within our grasp." :Who are you? "Don't you recognize the old beggar without his rags? I've been following you for quite a while! Even my own followers suspected nothing. Dhakir and Qismah will never forget what you've done for them." ;A Thirst for Revolution "You've been a great boon to the resistance. Once we have the traitor in our hands, we'll have all the pieces we need to assault the Seventh Legion." :How will we find the traitor, then? "The captain's men know how to find him, but I don't know where these men are, or if they're still among the living. They won't work with me, but may consider you an ally. You must find them before the Imperials do." ::How will I do that? "Seek Aishah, Nasirib, and Runid. Their peril is our opportunity. I'm sure they'd rather work with us than with the Imperials. Ask about, search houses, but above all, be discreet." :::I'll find them. After talking to Niha: "Niha will help, for the good of us all. But I understand her fear. We must be cautious on her watch. If anyone suspected her involvement, that would mean her end." :So what do we do? "We still need information from the wretch. Fortunately, I know of a simple way to extract it. Across the way lies the Mages Guild. Talk to a man named Razin. Ask him for his specialty; it's a potent sedative only he makes." ::Then what? "I'll set a trap for Maradem, with my dear Niha's help. Once you have the powder, take it to The Drowsy Owl Inn upon the hill and get the rest of the details from her. You can see your destination from here, if you need to get your bearings." If approached again: "We need to work quickly. Who knows when the Imperials will decide to execute the grandeya?" After freeing the grandeya and lighting the watchtowers: "It's time!" :Where are the rest of your people? "They ready themselves for battle. We will hold the palace while you take out the Imperial within. We must move quickly." ::What about the grandeya? "She is in no shape to fight. I can't imagine what tortures she must have endured under the Imperials' reign. You are our symbol. Our symbol of freedom." ;The Shifting Sands of Fate "There's no time to waste. We must strike now, or the Imperials will have time to make preparations." :What do I do? "Go inside and slay that Imperial Sadas Secundas like the dog she is. We don't know what kind of forces she has with her. We're counting on you." ::I won't let you down. After defeating Sadas Secundus: "You've done it! The Seventh Legion will be our prey!" :Is Hallin's Stand free? "The Imperials had no chance. We took them by storm, and without their leader, they had nowhere to turn. What few are left will fall easily. You were the lynchpin for it all!" ::I had your help. "The grandeya will have something to say too, no doubt. Here she comes now." After speaking with the grandeya: "Hallin's Stand won't forget you, no matter how long the years. And neither will I." Conversations ;The Lion's Den Ufa The Red Asp: "You are mistaken, friend." Yarah: "Master Ufa! You're truly alive!" Ufa The Red Asp: "Did I not send word with our friend here?" ;A Thirst for Revolution Ufa the Red Asp: "You have little choice, Niha." Niha: "Ufa! You're alive?" Ufa the Red Asp: "Bleating like a cut lamb, I see." Maradem: "Ufa! I thought you were dead!" Ufa the Red Asp: "That was the intent. Get the key off his body and leave him." Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Hallin's Stand Characters